In the past, concrete columns, bridge uprights, walls and the like, have been formed in situ by erecting complicated concrete-confining frameworks or forms, as by nailing or bolting wood or metal sheeting and/or boards onto vertical wooden posts or two-by-fours or wales, which sometimes required additional angular bracing means. Such frameworks were expensive to provide because of the high material and labor costs. Moreover, due to the closed nature of such wood and metal frameworks, the work of filling the framework with fluid concrete could not be visually observed, and hence the results were not apparent until the frameworks were removed. In addition, it was particularly difficult, if not impossible, in some instances to utilize wood and metal sheeting subaqueously.